narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Spinning World
, performed by Diana Garnet, is the thirty-second ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began on episode 394 and ended on episode 405. It was succeeded by A Promise That Doesn't Need Words. Lyrics Rōmaji Nando tatakitsukerarete mo Akiramerareru wake nado wanaku genten kaiki Genjitsu to wa baibai shite mukashi mitai ni waiwai shitai keredo Sou mo ikanai nara kirihiraite mirya ii Nokori wazuka no shouki torimodoshite Me no mae no tobira kojiakete miseru Itsudemo sou nanda Wasuregachina koto ga Nani yori mo taisetsuna koto datte Nani ga machiukete iyou to kamawanai Ame nimo makezu yami o terasu Kono kyoujin na kokoro ga areba Kono toki kono basho ni tsudoishi nakamatachi Mawari tsudzukeru sekai nanbitotari tomo tomeru koto wa dekinai yo Kanji 何度叩き付けられても あきらめられるわけなどはなく原点回帰 現実とはバイバイして 昔みたいにワイワイしたいけれど そうも行かない なら切り開いてみりやいい 殘りわずかの正気取り戻して 目の前の扉こじ開けてみせる いつでも そうなんだ 忘れがちな事が 何よりも 大切な事だって 何が 待ち受けていようと かまわない 雨にも負けず 闇を照らす この強靭な心があれば この時 この場所に 集いし仲間達 廻り続ける世界 何人たりとも止める事はできないよ English No matter how many times I’m batted down, There’s no chance that I’ll be giving up; I’m right back to the starting line! I’d like to say bye-bye to reality, and just have a good time like I used to, But that can’t happen... so I’ll just have to cut my way on through! Gathering the last bit of sanity I have left, I’ll pry open the door before my eyes! It’s always the same story: the things we’re most prone to forgetting, Are the most important by far! I don’t care what’s awaiting me, Shining through the darkness, not even the rain will set me back, As long as I have this powerful heart! All of our comrades gathering at this time, in this place, Facing an endlessly spinning world; there’s not a single thing that exists to stop us! Rōmaji (Full Version) Nando tataki tsukarerete mo Akirameru wa kenando wa naku genten kaiki Genjitsu to wa bai bai shite Mukashi mitai ni wai wai shita keredo Sou mou ikanai nara kiri hiraite miryaii Nokori wa tsukara shogitori modoshite Me no mai no tobira konjiakete miseru Itsudemo sounanda wasuregachi na koto ga Nani yori mou taisetsu na koto datte Nani ga machi yo ketei i yo to ka mawanai Me ni mo makezu yami wo terasu Kono kyoujin na kokoro ga areba Kono toki, kono basho ni tsudoishi na kama tachi Mawari tsudzukeru sekai Nan bito taritomo tomeru koto wa dekinai yo Toki to tomo ni kawatte yuku hito yo Boku no koe ga kikoeru ka? tomo yo Furusato tobidashite Kono chimade tadoritsuita nara Houri wo nigirishimete Ima, iza yukou Kaseneta kono omoi wa asuetodoku Hiroi atsumeta yume no kakera Butsukari au hikari to kage wa Masa ni kokoro oku soko ni yadoru maboroshi Mawari tsudzukeru sekai Nan bito taritomo tomeru koto wa dekinai yo Hey Naredasemetara Boom Boom! Hirashi chikara wo koko ni hipandasu Hey Naredasemetara Boom Boom! Hirashi chikara wo koko ni hipandasu Hey Osore wa kenai genkai yo nareteda Hey Boom Boom! Boom Boom! Nani ga machiukete i yo to ka mawanai Ame ni mo makezu yami wo terasu Ono kyoujin na kokoro ga areba Kaseneta kono omoi wa asuetodoku Hiroi atsumeta yume no kakera Utsukariau hikari to kage wa Masa ni kokoro oku soko ni yadoru maboroshi Mawari tsuzdukeru sekai Nan bito taritomo tomeru koto wa dekinai yo English (Full Version) No matter how many time I’m batted down, There’s no chance that I’ll be giving up; I’m right back to the starting line! I’d like to say bye-bye to reality, And just have a good time like I used to, But if that won’t work, I’ll just have to cut my way on through! Gathering the last bit of sanity I have left, I’ll pry open the door before my eyes! It’s always the same story: The things we’re most prone to forgetting, Are the most important by far! I don’t care what’s awaiting me; Shining through the darkness, not even the rain will set me back… As long as I have this powerful heart! All of our comrades gathering at this time, in this place, Face an endlessly spinning world; And there’s not a single thing that exists to stop us! Oh, you who changes along with time, Can you hear my voice? My good friend, Once you’ve left the place you were born, And found your way to this land, Let’s grasp victory tightly, And head onward! As this feeling grows in layers, it reaches tomorrow; Picked up fragments of dreams… Colliding light and shadow… A fantasy that exists in the depths of our hearts, Within an endlessly spinning world; And there’s not a single thing that exists to stop us! Hey! Once you’ve taken aim,Boom Boom! Find your hidden power and pull it on out! Hey! Once you’ve taken aim,Boom Boom! Find your hidden power and pull it on out! Hey! Oh! There’s nothing to fear; What the hell are limits anyway? eyY! Oh! Boom Boom!Boom Boom! I don’t care what’s awaiting me; Shining through the darkness, not even the rain will set me back… As long as I have this powerful heart! As this feeling grows in layers, it reaches tomorrow; Picked up fragments of dreams… Colliding light and shadow… A fantasy that exists in the depths of our hearts, Within an endlessly spinning world; And there’s not a single thing that exists to stop us! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno Trivia * This is the first song to be performed by a non-Japanese and American singer in the Naruto media. Category:Songs id:Spinning World Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings